Melodies for Piano
by SasuNaruForever17
Summary: College AU; Alfred suddenly comes to a realization, and acts upon it. Arthur changes himself for the better, and is rewarded.


Arthur had always been the one who liked rock and roll. He would love hearing the electric guitars and rough voices blasting his headphones or car speakers. But that stage in his life was over. He was long past his rebellious persona of going out, drinking, and partying it up. It was Arthur's last year of college in America and he wanted to make it the best by being a good student. He switched his tasted drastically for this occasion.

Now, things were quieter, more relaxed. He dropped his old friends easily, having never really seen them during the day time since they were sleeping, and always out at night. He had made new friends, ones who studied like him and liked what he did. It was a little blissful, not having a hangover everyone other day or so. It was nice being liked by the teachers too. He was currently getting straight A's and had some time to join his fellow music club mates for a few hours, so Arthur set off for the music room.

When he arrived, there were only two people playing, one of which was Arthur's good friend Kiku. The Japanese man sat on a chair, playing his Shakuhachi. The bamboo flute sounded beautiful in the quiet room and Arthur smiled as he walked to the piano. He paid no mind to the kid in the corner who was rubbing the neck of his acoustic guitar lovingly. Arthur's smile dropped. How he hated country music that the kid was always playing. It's not that he was bad at it, that wasn't the reason at all.

It was just… country music to Arthur was like nails on a chalk board. The kid had a beautiful voice and talented hands, but he let them go to waste. Arthur had tried to convince the other to try another genre of music, but he was stubborn. Arthur had given up after his persistent bothering failed. He instead just listened to the kid play and tried to like it.

Arthur sat down on the bench in front of the beautiful 1910 Squaretail A. He brushed his hands over the fall before gently lifting it, exposing the shiny keyboard. Arthur almost drooled over it. He didn't know why he had became so obsessed with the piano, but it drove him crazy. He loved just looking at it. Arthur also loved tuning it until it sounded as sweet as singing birds. Kiku was never one to question his odd love, but there were others who did.

Like Alfred, who was that kid in the corner still polishing up his guitar. He would poke fun at Arthur's weird love, asking childish and rude things that made Arthur sputter, blush, and want to punch the lights out of Alfred. What was wrong with adoring an instrument? It was like honey in his hands, so smooth it played. Arthur now rested his hands lightly on the keyboard. He thought hard on what he wanted to play. Kiku had stopped and was waiting patiently for him, seeing what it was that Arthur was going to deliver today. Even Alfred glanced up, staring right at him. But Arthur didn't notice, he had picked the perfect song and set to work.

Traumerei by R. Schumann. It was perfect. So slow, yet so beautiful. Sort of tragic, if you thought about it. Arthur started playing, closing his eyes and drifting with the music. Kiku watched him, ears taking in the smooth sound, enjoying it. It was true that Arthur could go to the top if piano music was popular. The sound was rich and a little sad, but set Kiku at ease.

Alfred watched from his corner. He always had to listen to that darn piano every flipping day! Arthur always waltzed in like he owned the place, sat himself in front of that piano and played non stop. It was a little sickening. It's not like Alfred himself wanted to play it, it was just that he wanted to hear some of his own music for a change. That's why Alfred had tried to get in the room later in the day, and usually by that time Arthur was off doing whatever it was he did.

Alfred was a little behind Arthur in school to know him when he was a rebel. He had heard stories of those late high school into college years. It sounded wonderful too. Alfred wished he had the guts to do something wild like Arthur did. But he was a nobody. A country boy from West Virginia, Alfred had inherited money from his grandmother after she died, leaving him with more than enough for college. So, with the leftovers, he went out and bought a Martin D28 Dreadnought Acoustic Guitar, the most top of the line one he could get. It only cost him around $2,299.

With the guitar and a heavy heart, Alfred left home and went to Amherst College in Massachusetts, leaving behind pretty much an empty house. His mother wanted nothing to do with him and his father was in Canada with his brother. Alfred loved his home land, having never been out of the state, so it was a shock to leave after nineteen years of one way, one place. But it was for the better, and now he was trying his best to make his education worth while.

Arthur's song came to an end and Kiku clapped lightly, showing his appreciation in the music. Arthur let out a pleased sigh before pinning Alfred with a stare. The two had a small contest, neither blinking for some while. Soon enough, Arthur looked away, expression unreadable. He wondered if he should play more or let Alfred get his turn. It was only fair.

Alfred jumped on the chance to play. He patted his guitar before taking his favorite pick and doing a light strum. The sound was close to perfect, so he went with it. Arthur glanced back, watching Alfred's hands as they moved to the beat, flicking the strings and pressing in all the right places. Alfred was wonderful at playing his awful music.

As Alfred played a song he had made himself and knew by heart, a thought bubbled into his mind. A thought about Arthur. It was a sick sort of thought, one that would have had him beaten to death by his father or other kids at school if they ever knew he was thinking it. It was shameful and…wrong? Was it really wrong to have an innocent crush? Alfred's strum skipped a cord, making the beat drop before it was picked back up. A…crush. Is that what it was? Was that what it is called when he liked watching Arthur do things, and talk, and read quietly in the library, and try to think up how he was when he was wild…

One of his strings snapped, and Alfred stopped. He stared at his guitar, hands numb and sweaty. His face became red and blue eyes widened. He had…a crush. On Arthur. It was slightly horrifying. He had never had a crush on another guy before. It may not be that wrong but…it was still weird. Weird in the way that it made his heart pound and body shake.

When he looked up, Arthur was giving him a concerned expression, eyes searching. It made his heart ache even more. Leaving his guitar, Alfred got up and jogged to the door. He pulled it open and fled the room, door slamming behind him. Arthur and Kiku watched, stunned. They exchanged glances, wondering what had happened.

* * *

><p>Alfred didn't come back to the music room for almost a week. He was seen in class, but that was it. He stayed cooped up in his room for the rest of the time. What he was doing? Thinking things over. Trying to find…information that would help him. The internet was a wonderful place, but it seemed too fictional for him. He didn't know how to handle a crush. It was eating him alive. Thoughts plagued him like crazy all day and even tried to invade his dreams. Finally, he thought up a small plan. If it didn't work, screw it.<p>

He had to try. If he didn't, he would go insane. If he was rejected, oh well. It would hurt, but it was better than the madness of not knowing.

* * *

><p>Arthur was alone, which was a surprise. It was a regular Thursday night and he figured that some of his music buddies would be practicing for the up coming Fall concert. But there was no one in the music room except himself. Sighing, Arthur opened up the beautiful piano and looked it over good. He didn't sit down yet. It might need tuning.<p>

As Arthur hit some keys to check the sound, the door opened slowly and silently. Alfred had made sure no one else would be in the room. He had gotten his friend Ivan to threaten all the other music kids if they so happen to set a foot inside on Thursday, they would be punished. It had worked. Arthur was the only one inside, tuning his darn piano. Alfred stepped inside and closed the door softly.

It was now or never. He had to act when Arthur's back was turned and preferably when he was standing, like now as he popped the lid and peered inside. Alfred had to act quickly. With a couple fast steps he was up behind Arthur. He waited for the shorter man to take out his hands from the piano's insides.

…Now! Alfred grabbed Arthur's shoulders and spun him around. It was a little violent, the way Arthur came around so fast, caught off guard, but Alfred held him still. His hands shook slightly from their hold on each of Arthur's shoulders.

For a moment, Alfred forgot what he was doing. He took in Arthur's large green eyes, raised brows, how his mouth was slightly open in a gasp….

Then he remembered, and came forward slowly. He kissed Arthur lightly, not wanting to scare him off. Then he pulled back a few seconds later, waiting. When Arthur did nothing, he came forward again, this time a little more forcefully. His face was bright red, he just knew it. It was all too embarrassing, but it had to be done. Then Alfred pulled away.

"I-I like you…I have for a little while now…" Alfred stuttered out. His chest hurt and eyes prickled. It was an odd feeling. He didn't want to looked at Arthur, but he did. Alfred swallowed hard and kept his eyes on the man's face.

Arthur…really didn't know what to think. It was obvious that Alfred had a crush, and he even had the guts to tell him. It was…oddly adorable, and refreshing. Since becoming a clean intellectual he really hadn't gotten people asking him out or confessing. So this was a nice change of pace.

He could tell Alfred was about to have a heart attack. The hands on his shoulders gripped forcefully. Arthur tried his best to relax and smile sincerely at the kid. He gently put his own hands on top of the shaking ones and pulled them off. Alfred let them be removed, wondering what Arthur was thinking. It was hard to read his soft expression.

Arthur held the hands in his own, feeling how clammy they were. It was…sweet actually, the way Alfred was fretting over something as tiny as confessing his crush. Arthur played it cooled though. He was the older one, the more mature one. He had to keep his up his role.

"I'm flattered Alfred. So…you want to go out with me then?" Arthur asked gently, squeezing the hands in his own.

Alfred's mouth dropped open slightly. It was almost too much. Arthur was actually…accepting him! His heart soared and he nodded his head in a few hard bobs. Arthur continued to smile, and his happiness was radiating to Alfred. He stared to calm down, now that he was in the clear.

Arthur let go of his hands. He could deal with Alfred and his horrible taste in music. Maybe now he could convince the other to _maybe_ play some rock…Just maybe. Arthur turned back to the piano, shutting the lid and fall. He walked to the door and waited until Alfred go the hint to follow. He might as well do something with the boy, seeing as it was only five o' clock. He could finally get to know him and why he loved that silly guitar so much.

After all that, maybe Arthur could get Alfred to teacher him how to play said guitar. He had always kept his love for rock. It was secret and in the back of his heart. Maybe that's where his love for country music was hiding?

He'd have to see if Alfred could find that for him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For the theme: _Music_ over at the USUK community on LJ for Summer Camp Day 8! Only 20 days left T_T A fic a day is pretty straining, but it is fun~ **


End file.
